Field of Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to the one-step synthesis, and composition of a new class of macrocyclic molecules called cyclobenzoins. More particularly this disclosure is drawn to methods of preparing cyclobenzoins from aromatic dialdehydes (including but not limited to isophthaldehyde, terephthaldehyde, and phthaldehyde) and larger versions thereof in a single step through a catalyzed benzoin condensation. Most particularly, this disclosure is drawn to a method of making cyclotribenzoin and cyclotetrabenzoin.
Background of the Technology
The chemistry of macrocycles spans the fields of organic, inorganic, and supramolecular chemistry. Macrocycles play a developmental role in areas including, but not limited to: aromaticity, porous materials, and supramolecular binding. However, macrocyclic molecules are synthetically challenging because macrocyclization reactions are entropically unfavorable, and as such, the prior art is often restricted to long and indirect synthetic routes of such molecules. Additionally, macrocycles that are obtained from nature or that can be readily synthesized (such as cyclodextrins or cucurbiturils) present further challenges in terms of selective derivatization.